


【A队】还是腿肉

by kakitsai



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakitsai/pseuds/kakitsai
Summary: ooc，天雷，粗口，些微口交、失禁元素，有自设A队阿尔特留斯*深渊监视者(不死队队长)





	【A队】还是腿肉

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，天雷，粗口，些微口交、失禁元素，有自设  
> A队  
> 阿尔特留斯*深渊监视者(不死队队长)

写在前面：  
献给二雨太太不好吃的腿肉！  
约到太太的偶像艹粉我真的好爽！我一滴都不剩！  
建议搭配二雨太太那张A队食用。

以下：

“好孩子，把手拿开？”  
神族伸手挠挠小头狼光裸的腰部，给人痒得直往后缩，呜咽着把遮在眼前的手给拿开。  
“好痒……”  
看着神族凑近的脸，头狼一双翠绿色的眼瞳溢满了水雾，像是刚下过雨的森林，眼角边是带着热度的红，他失神地望进自己所仰慕的神明苍蓝色的眼底，却只倒映出一身狼狈的他，显得特别淫乱。  
上衣被撕扯开来，皮带都断了几根，上身只留下那件浸染了深渊的猩红色披风以及手甲，神族眼角带笑地拉着他的手搭在自己肩甲上。  
狼骑士轻巧地解开了他面罩上的绳结，凑近了亲吻他的额心、眼角、鼻尖，一直到头狼带着血色而干燥的唇，温柔地快将他给溺死在其中，舌尖湿润了下唇的死皮，头狼却不合时宜地开始感到羞耻，他的神明是多么地完美而不同于他。

“真乖。”  
“呜……”  
跨坐在神族腿上，他半眯着眼被亲得软在怀里，手指揪着对方肩头的布料都给揉皱。

不知羞耻。  
他想，那可是他们所敬仰的神明呀，是他们一直以来的信仰。  
怎么到了他这里，就变成这样了呢……

神族把他抱在身前拐进了城塞某个不知名的房间，温柔地搂着他的小追随者倒向了柔软的床铺，将人轻柔地压制在身下又是一阵黏糊的亲吻，双手却不安分地在人腰间及胸前揉弄。  
“阿尔特留斯……我没有、呜、胸的……啊！别碰、哈、呜、别碰腰……”  
痒得猛往后缩，却被带着身高优势的狼骑士整个罩在身下无处躲。

“嗯？”  
像是发现了什么新奇玩具的眼神，他愉悦地埋下头在他的小狼腹间及腰侧舔吻着，留下了许多印子，把人痒得直哆嗦，缩在神族身下笑得几乎喘不过气来，软着手脚想把人推开。  
然后又被狼骑士按着双手压回床上，狼骑士愉快地亲了亲头狼笑得溢出泪滴的眼角，咬着耳侧轻声说：  
“乖孩子，自己脱了？”  
“……”  
不敢反驳坏心的神族，只得以别扭的姿势躺在人身下自己解开腰带，裤腰才褪到大腿上，他曲着腿发现这样的姿势根本没办法好好地换衣服，才委屈地出声：  
“脱不掉……您得让我起来。”

神族笑着没有回答，手上却直接按着他的大腿压往胸前，发现身为不死人的小追随者筋骨竟然意外地足够柔软，他示意他自己抱好大腿别动。  
在和神明的恶趣味对阵中落败，不死队的队长带着鼻音轻嗯了声，乖巧地抱着自己的腿露出赤裸雪白的臀肉及股间。  
垂落下来的腰带遮掩住了大部分的春光，只能隐约地看见不知道什么时候已经涨得前端都在滴水的性器委委屈屈地被裤子压在小腹上，沿着会阴往下是紧紧闭合的穴口，还泛着惹人垂涎的红。  
狼骑士在床边翻箱倒柜了一阵，摸出了一瓶仅剩一半的原素瓶，不死队队长才回过神来仔细看了一下四周。

好的，他想他知道这是谁的房间了。

头狼正不合时宜地想提出换个地方再做，下一秒就被神族沾着原素液的手指给吓得惊喘出声，太凉了，头狼张着湿润而茫然的眼看向正专心给他扩张的神族，而神族马上就发现来自于他的视线，手上动作不停，反而曲着指节试图又塞进一根手指，笑着俯下身亲了亲追随者的唇角，舌头顶开闭合的唇瓣钻了进去，挑逗地舔舐着上颚甚至还勾着他的舌细细蹭过，把人亲得连反抗都给忘了。  
神族脱掉手甲的指节显得纤长而骨感，手指夹裹着汁液撑开肉壁，指尖刮过湿热的肠肉，无意间按压过的部位惹得自己的队长呜咽着试图侧着蜷起身躯，阿尔特留斯强硬地将人掰回正面，拉着他的手命令对方不准放开，听话的小头狼只好继续乖乖抱着自己大腿，羞耻地闭了闭眼。  
阿尔特留斯这才满意地接续手上的动作，手指故意摸索着在前列腺边缘勾画，附身亲了亲瑟瑟发抖的小狼，唇贴着唇他说：  
“不喜欢我碰吗？”  
故意装着失望的语气。

“不是的……！我、呜……！”  
队长急急忙忙地睁开眼，眼眶积累着生理性的淚液，随即被狼骑士恶意的举动逼得再承载不住滴落眼角，他所崇敬的神明含着笑，插在他屁股里的手指却坏心地隔着穴肉按压敏感的前列腺，成功地把沉默的深渊监视者逼得哭出声来。  
本来下身的性器就因为和自己倾慕的神族做这档不知羞耻的事给刺激得不断吐水，这下更是被玩弄得连触碰都没有就直接射了出来。  
甚至这可怜的小追随者自己都还不知道发生了什么，就全数射在自己的小腹上，些许还喷溅到了下颚，深渊的监视者无力地瘫软在床上，连狼骑士命令他自己抱着腿这回事都给忘了，整个人显得迷茫而引人怜爱。  
神族抽出了手，三下五除二地扒掉了监视者的裤子，看着还失神着的小可怜他无奈地笑着凑近了用鼻尖蹭蹭对方的，然后眼尖地看见了他下颚上的几个白点。  
用指腹擦去了它们，然后愉悦地抹在了监视者微张的唇瓣上，低头吻上了他，舌尖将那些精水蹭进了对方嘴里，勾着舌轻柔地舔吻着，手上动作不停地安抚着他还在微微颤抖的腰腹，直到队长回过神来。

“嗯……”  
被亲得喘不过气的队长抗议地闷哼出声，双手却无意识地环住了阿尔特留斯的后颈，献祭一般把自己当作祭品献给他的神，曲起的一双长腿蹭过狼骑士的腰间，然后才像是惊觉自己做了什么地缩了回来：  
“阿尔特留斯，我……”  
狼骑士笑了声：  
“好孩子，你总是能令我感到惊喜 。”  
不知道什么时候卸掉盔甲的神族握着自己的性器用顶端在穴口磨蹭，时不时还插进了一点，带出来的淫液丰沛到足够把床单及俩人的下身都给濡湿 。  
被神族的动作弄得惊喘出声，下身的肉穴饥渴地亲吻着抵在嘴边的巨物，监视者被自己的反应羞得耳根都红了。  
“请您不要欺负人……”  
他小声地抗议着，自己却用膝盖磨蹭阿尔特留斯的腰侧催促他。

再也没有人比我更不知羞耻了 。  
这般勾引神明……你可真行。  
不死队的头狼心想。

“听你的。”  
狼骑士夸张地叹了口气，随手沾了监视者后穴流出来的那些汁水抹在自己的性器上，然后掐着他的腰缓缓顶进了足够湿润柔软的肉穴。  
可怜的小监视者捂着嘴咬住了自己的手套，试图将那些淫乱的声响堵死在嘴里，他皱着眉忍受着那种怪异的扩张及饱胀感，直到狼骑士的性器全根没入填满了他。

太涨了，肚子好像要被塞满了。  
监视者失神地看向自己诡异地凸起的下腹，没来由地委屈到不行，眨着眼眼眶就漫出一片湿气，然后看着自己倾慕的神明一脸无奈地吻过他的眼角，把那些欲滴的泪都抹去：  
”别哭，乖孩子，你做得很好。”  
一直以来都。  
阿尔特留斯捏着他的膝弯缓缓挺身，极尽温柔而磨人地一寸寸磨蹭过那敏感而淫荡的嫩肉，硕大的龟头恶意地顶着穴心画圈，把本就在崩溃边缘的不死队队长给逼得不住从手掌缝隙中哭喘出声：  
“阿、阿尔特留斯……！呜、别磨、别磨……！”  
阿尔特留斯顺势捏着他的手腕按在头顶，低头亲吻他脸侧，鼻尖拨开一旁的碎发，唇瓣包裹住柔软的耳垂，吸吮啮咬，把那一小块肉给欺负得红肿，痒得监视者缩着肩膀不让人碰，而他下身动作不停，浅浅深深来回进出，改变的只有不再刻意顶着敏感的前列腺操弄。  
体型的差异连带着神族的阴茎都比不死人的大上一些，倘若不是润滑得宜再加上原素液在其中发挥作用，只怕今天光进个头他可怜的小追随者就要被完全撕裂的后穴疼哭，而幸好现在虽然吃力也全数都吞进去了，神族边埋头在监视者胸乳间吮出一个个印子，牙齿叼着肿胀得像是下一秒就要泌乳的乳头，边若有所思地伸手在监视者死咬着自己性器的肉穴口摸索，然后愉悦地感受他那有着十足敏感且淫乱身体的小追随者吸着鼻子又乖乖夹紧了屁股。

次次都是哭着喊着让他停下，次次却自己晃荡着腰肢迎合他所有欺负人的举动，简直美味得过分。  
他怎么变得这般恶趣味呢，一定是他的小追随者的错。

狼骑士修长的手指被抽插间带出来的汁水给染湿，他坏心地将湿淋淋的手指插进监视者微张的唇，看着已经完全失神在快感中的他自动而乖巧地用柔软的舌裹着神族的手，把上头自己分泌的淫液都给舔了干净，手指跟下身的动作一致，把嘴巴当作另一个穴来使用。  
口腔和后穴同时被侵犯的诡异快感惹得监视者无自觉地不断发出低哑却意外勾人的呻吟，令人羞耻而甜腻地缭绕在昏暗的寝室里，一双长腿绷紧了曲线好看的肌肉绞紧了狼骑士的腰背，被性器摩擦得烂红的肉穴咕啾咕啾地挤出了带着些许红丝的淫乱汁水，对他来说相对巨大的阴茎还是稍微把娇嫩的肠肉给撑裂了些，但是带来的疼痛与神明赐予他的快乐相比完全不值一提，疼痛反而给予他更多的刺激。

好舒服。  
要死了。

被情欲差点烧坏脑子的不死队队长觉得自己好像中了什么诡异的咒术一般，灵魂被撕裂成两半，就像现在这样还能有余力思考的他，冷静地看着另一个他手脚纠缠在神明身上，被坏心眼的神明操得只会发出甜腻的尖叫，不知羞耻地扭着屁股主动吃进对方的性器，比以皮肉为生的妓女还要更加淫乱不堪。

这样的人怎么会是他，怎能是他。

察觉自己的小头狼不知道神游到哪去的狼骑士有些郁闷地动作，下一秒带着些许怒气把人捞了起来，就着下身相连的姿势下了床，监视者被姿势改变而更加深入的阴茎给弄清醒过来，发现自己几乎是悬空的，仅剩插在体内的性器及对方搂着自己的手支撑，他惊慌失措地手脚搂紧了狼骑士，然后福至心灵地发现自己崇敬的神明似乎、好像、或许，正在生气。

\--

“我错了……饶了我……阿尔特留斯啊啊啊……！”  
让人扒得精光的深渊监视者被神明按在盥洗室的墙上再一次翻着白眼给操至高潮，红肿的乳尖蹭在冰凉湿冷的墙砖上给冰得周遭皮肤起了小小的疙瘩粒，监视者难受而委屈地挣扎着要离开却被高潮带来的脱力弄得软了腿往后掉进神族怀里，乍然深入最里处的阴茎把人刺激得腰腹痉挛，一片狼藉的下身颤巍巍地又挤出了一股精液，只听监视者抽着鼻子啜泣出声，马眼一张淅淅沥沥地溢出了淡黄色的尿液。

阿尔特留斯没想到自己能把人欺负成这样，赶紧从身后搂紧了人他安抚地亲吻小头狼的耳尖，手掌轻抚下腹哄道：  
“乖孩子，别哭，不欺负你了。”

监视者羞耻地闭了闭双眼，咬紧下唇一发一语，手指下意识地掐着神族盖在自己小腹上的手，才挤干最后一点尿液。

不小心欺负过头了。

阿尔特留斯一阵心虚，伸手摸了摸还张合着咬住自己阴茎的穴口，发现肿得有些过了，叹了口气抽了出来就要把人抱去擦洗。  
深渊的监视者张了张嘴看向阿尔特留斯，又看向对方还没释放过的性器，抿着嘴挣扎着下了地跪在神族脚边：  
“您……”  
然后吸了口气闭着眼舔了舔神族的阴茎顶端。  
阿尔特留斯吓了一跳，手掌抚着追随者脸颊把人推开了些，只见他殷红的舌从自己的性器上牵了一丝黏液出来，心脏猛然一跳，他斟酌地开口：  
“你不必为我……”  
下半句被监视者的动作吞下，他的小追随者有些责怪地看了他一眼，然后一口含住了他的阴茎顶端，过于巨大的性器把监视者的嘴给撑满了，他艰难地缓缓吞吐着，收紧着口腔挤压着神族的阴茎，把神族爽得倒吸了口气，阿尔特留斯手指插在追随者发间摩挲，垂下眼看着过分乖巧的小头狼无奈地吩咐：  
“不用吃那么深……”  
像是在赌气一样，监视者看都不看阿尔特留斯，忍着难受的呕吐感直接一股作气吞到深处，喉间反射性的吞咽动作夹裹着阴茎按压，本来就因为多次连续且密集的高潮而浑身无力，被噎了几十秒便再撑不住将嘴里的性器吐了出来人跪坐在地。

阿尔特留斯按住还挣扎着想继续的监视者：  
“好了，够了，再多你受不了的。”  
追随者沉默着喘足了气，手背擦过嘴角残留的液体：  
“可您还没……”  
神族叹气：  
“……不插进去也行，听话。”  
他俯身轻吻追随者的唇角安抚，捏着膝盖让双腿并拢，下身顶入股间磨蹭，时不时抵着深渊监视者半软的阴茎蹭过，惹得对方又红着眼抓紧了他的肩背，仰着头和神族交换过一个粘乎乎带着热气的吻后小声地催促：  
“请您快些……”

阿尔特留斯有些好笑地看着刚刚还大胆地按着他替他口交的深渊监视者，现在才回过神来一样，羞耻得耳根到脖子都是一片红。  
不再刻意折磨人，阿尔特留斯让他的小追随者夹紧腿，蹭得大腿嫩肉红得发热才终于泄出来，全数射在对方的下腹及大腿上，些许沿着会阴往下流过了穴口再往下滴落，神族有些狼狈地移开视线，把失神的追随者打横抱起来走到放满水的浴缸边，发现他敏感的小狼方才又被自己的行为弄丢了一次，阴茎完全软了下去，底下的囊袋可怜地瘪着，不再像之前一样饱满鼓胀。  
把他放下地倚着自己站好，捧起始终被魔法保持着温热的水冲洗掉身上那些浑浊的体液，才搂着人跨进水中，背靠在自己怀里。

手指按压着监视者腰腿僵硬的肌肉，下巴抵在肩颈侧，脸颊蹭了蹭追随者的，舒服地喟叹出声。  
软在神族怀里的深渊监视者眨了眨眼回过神来，低头看看神族环在自己腰间的手，又侧过脸去看了眼贴着他脸颊偷亲的神族，当场抓个正着：  
“阿尔特留斯……”  
“嗯？”  
亲了口鼻尖，神族心不在焉地答。

“……您顶着我了。”  
忙着给他心爱的小追随者按摩放松的神族毫不在意：  
“……不用管它。”  
“可、”  
然后神族以吻堵住嘴，舌尖交缠，唾沫从唇角溢出被神族用指腹擦过：  
“已经够了。”

身上每一寸都被肥皂细细抹过搓出泡沫清洁一遍，指尖沾着泡沫点在监视者的鼻尖：  
“现在开始是好孩子的休息时间了。”

“……好。”  


深渊的监视者听话地乖乖闭上眼。  


他陷入黑暗。

\--

不死队的队长猛然睁开眼，心情复杂地看着他睡前戴在手上现在有些发热的狼戒指。

要塞外的烽火都被点燃了。  
叹了口气他杵着剑站起身来。  
弯下身闪过来自同僚的攻击，他反手将大剑捅进对方胸腹。  
他直起身子将染着狼血的剑抽出来，看向被缓缓推开的要塞大门。

粉尘散去。  
那是个穿着全套狼骑士盔甲抗着狼大剑的灰烬。  
不死队的队长平举着大剑将握着短匕的右手横在胸前，对灰烬做了个法兰不死队的礼仪。

灰烬动作有些猥琐地吹了口哨：  
“我的小美人们我又来了，想哥哥了吗？”

深渊的监视者眯起眼。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 是的它是一个队长的梦wwww  
> 狼戒指起了大作用。  
> 后面的灰烬不是割腿肉那篇的A大，是另外一个故事的灰烬。  
> 那篇还没写完，大意是屑灰烬穿着A大全套，结果太猥琐了被粉丝团队员痛揍一顿然后被mob的故事，队长没加入，因为他被附身在狼戒指上的a大惩罚了，理由是没管好自己的队员。  
> 毕竟看着穿自己全套盔甲的灰烬被自己粉丝团这样那样mob还是很心情复杂，只好欺负欺负队长(您  
> 哦，以及，戴着狼戒指的队长韧性提升(


End file.
